Golden Eye Mcree
by Screwball6580
Summary: A man whom many call "Golden Eye Mcree" has been traveling all over Fiore until he find a place he finally call home, the #1 Wizard's Guild Fairy Tail. But can he keep his true name hidden forever. And can he bring himself to kill the man who took his right eye
1. The Wandering Gunman

**The Wandering Gunman**

* * *

There is a Lengend of two Men who's magic power was so powerful and Destructive that it stikes fear in all who appose them, but over the years these two men difted apart until they became enemies. each one seeking the others death in any way, shape, or form. Their last encounter raged over a vast forest which was turned to a barren wasteland the citizens of Fiore now call the Devil's Frontier. The Thing about Legends is...Sometimes they're True, and history is always bound to repeat itself

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, The destructive Dragon Slayer of the #1 Wizards Guild Fairy Tail, was finishing a Job request to round up some bandits outside of Oshibana with the help of a Blonde Celestial Wizard named Lucy Heartfilia and a blue flying cat named Happy. as the wizards were rounding up the bandits Natsu began sniffing the air

'Is that...Blood!'

Without warning a man in black was thrown trough the thick foliage and slams into a tree, he was injured and cover in his own blood, immediately Natsu, Happy, and Lucy went to help the mysterious man but stopped when a crimson sword pierced his arm causing him to grunt in pain. From the forest comes a man with spikey red hair, blood red eyes and fanged teeth wearing blood red leather armor and belts weilding a crimson red sword

"Stop this foolish game Mcree, just release my brother and we can get back to our old life" the Crimson man said towards the Injured Mcree

"You might as well kill me now" Mcree says looking towards the Crimson Swordsman

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, I'm just gonna Hurt ya, Really, _Really_ Bad" the Man said thrusting his sword

However he was stop by a flaming fist connecting with his face. Natsu had taken upon himself to intervene and save Mcree from the Crimson Swordsman

"Hey creep, leave him alone" Natsu said fire raging in his hands

the Crimson Swordsman slowly picked himself up as he began to inhale through his nose

"Ahhh...Little Little Dragon Slayer...come to save the Gunman" The man in Crimson said smiling wide

"You two should take your cat and run while you can" Mcree says removing the blade from his arm

"But he'll kill you" Lucy said worried

"I'll be fine" Mcree said grabbing a blue sphere from his coat

There was a bright flash of light as Mcree threw the sphere at the Crimson Swordsman temporarily trapping him in ice, taking the open opportunity Mcree grabs the two wizards and the cat and vanish without a trace.

Moments pass and the only noise was the sound of ice breaking, the cracks continued until the Crimson Swordsman was free from the Ice. He looked around and saw no sign of Mcree

"Looks like I get to play hide and seek with the Little Gunman, make no mistake Mcree, the Crimson Killer always finds his prey" he says activating his magic and kill the bound bandits

* * *

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, begin to blink in astonishment. The were standing in a large house covered in vines

"Woah! Where are we?" Asked Happy

"I have no idea little buddy" the Dragon Slayer said approaching the house

The blonde Celestial wizard was about to speak when she felt something crawling up he body, turning her head she comes face to face with a black rat with red eyes. Lucy just looked at the rat not doing anything, when the rat made a high pitched noise the Celestial wizard closed her eyes and screamed which caused the rat to jump off, Lucy's scream drew the attention of the Dragon Slayer and the Exceed

"Lucy are...you..." the Dragon Slayer began as both him and the flying looked at their friend in disbelief

"L..Lucy...look"

Lucy Heartfilia opened her eyes and was meet with the sight of herself, which causes her to jump back in fear as her other Lucy does the same

"Woah...two Lucy's wasn't one bad enough"

The Exceed was immediately slammed into the ground by both Lucys. As Happy got up the other Lucy was replaced by another Happy who looked at the real Happy with a paw over its mouth. Happy said nothing as he activated his Areo magic and began to fly up, the other Happy did the same coping the Exceeds movements, the Exceed then looked at Natsu who look at both Happys trying to figure who was the real one. The Other Happy glowed for a split second before looking exactly like the Fire Dragon Slayer

"What are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see Mcree looking at the Natsu copy who shifted into a large black lion with a gold mane

"Your using the Black Nemean Lion. Well what are you waiting for, bring it little man" Mcree says holstering his guns

The Black Lion charged at Mcree before it jumped and glowed and turned into a five year old boy, the boy smiled as it wrapped his arms around Mcree's neck, earning a smile on the Gunman's face

"Hello Sebastian, have you been good for Thomas" Mrcee said to the child as he held him with his arm

The child nodded at the gunman as he looked at the house

"What is that Monster?" asked Natsu

Without Hesitation Mcree fired his gun and shot Natsu, it wasn't a direct hit, it was only a graze which left a cut on his cheek

"He isn't a monster, Hes just another victim of Dark wizards" Mcree said as smoke formed from his gun

"D-Dark Wizards" Lucy said as Mcree walked towards the house

"Yeah Now why don't you all come inside while I have Thomas take care of my wounds" Mcree says opening the door

"What about that man you were fighting?" Asked the Celestial Wizard

"No need to worry, there is a enchantment barrier around the perimeter preventing anyone who has a intent to kill or has no Sanity from entering" Mcree said gestering them to enter

The two wizards and Exceed enter the house followed by Mcree holding the five year old

"Thomas...I'm back, and I have Company" Mcree says placing the child on the ground who turned into a golden retriever and walked off

"So how is your Son able to do that at such a young age?" Asked Lucy

"Well unfortunetly he's not my son, like I said before he's a Victim of Dark Wizard Cults" Mcree says placing his coat and his hat on a rack

"I saved Sebastian from a group of Dark Wizards 15 years ago" Mcree said earning shocked looks from all three visitors

"What!" They all screamed in unison

"But wouldn't that mean he would be 20?" Asked Lucy

"Chronologically Sebastian is 20 years, Physically and Mentally he's 5" Mcree said as he walked into the kitchen grabbing a Teapot filling it with water

Once the pot was filled he placed it on the stove

"How is that possible?" asked Natsu

Mcree exhaled as the Teapot began to whistle

"Would you guys like some?" asked Mcree as he opened up the box filled with tea bags

"Yes Please" Happy said

"I'll take one" Said Lucy

Mcree Places three saucers on the counter followed by three cups with tea bags in them

"Sugar?" Asked Mcree

Both Happy and Lucy were given a spoon and a small cup of sugar, shortly after Mcree sat down and exhaled deeply

"Let's see 15 years..." Mcree began

"I see your telling them about The Titan Cult, Arm...Now" Said a man with a white beard

"Sebastion told you didn't he Thomas?" Mcree asked the old man named Thomas

As if on cue the little rat(Litterally) came in around the corner before turning back into a child before he crawled on Lucy who was reluctant to

"Just do it, he seems to like you" Mcree says removes his shirt revealing numerous scrars, lifting his arm Thomas began treating it

Mcree begins the story about Sebastian as Lucy picks up the child

* * *

 _~15 Years Ago~_

On a dark and clear night with the only source of light was the light of the Blood Moon, hidden within the trees were two figures

"So this is the place, were it's happening" 10 year old Mcree said gripping a large sword against his back

"Explain to me why were here again Mcree" the 11 year next to Mcree said

"Mother & Father said that there's supposed to be a Dark Cult performing a ritual on the Innocent" Mcree said tighting the grip on his weapon

"On this night heads will roll" Mcree's partner said as he grew a vile smile

"Brother! Mother & Father explicitly said not to exacute them on sight, we take them alive" Mcree said as a dark purple light began to shine from the building

"Let's go" Mcree's Brother said jumping off from the tree with his Little brother

The two brothers managed to sneak in through the ceiling and observed the Dark Wizards sacrifice innocent lives using their blood for the spell circle

 _Despicable_ Aberus said within the confines of his mind

"Remenber, wait until they drop their gaurd" Mcree said waiting for the right moment

Once the circle was completed two cloaked figures walked up to the wizard who was looking over a book with wicked smile on his face

"Master Oberon, we present you with our firstborn son" the two pushed forth a five year old

Mcree's eyes widen at the sight

 _How could they...they don't deserve..._ Mcree said inside his mind

While lost in thought Mcree fail to notice the start of the ritual

"Fuck it, Aberus kill them ALL!" Mcree said jumping down and cunting down the parents without hesitation

Mcree and Aberus began killing and slaughtering the dark wizards until none were left, unfortunately for them they took out the wizards performing the ritual last and interrupted it. the child screamed as the magic was going haywire throughout his little body, when the screaming stopped the boys body began to glow before turning into several different animals before turning back into a 5 year old boy, Mcree was the first to act and began to carry the child back to their home.

* * *

"So they just used their own child to do what?" Asked Lucy who looked into the innocent eyes of the child who gave a joy filled smile

"They tried to turn him into a Shapeshifting Demon, But we stopped it" Mcree said taking a sip from his tea

"But that doesn't explain why he hasn't aged" Happy said scrathing his head

"I'm getting to that" Mcree said continuing his story

"The purpose of the ritual was to provide a host for a Demon from one of the books of Zeref, but since we stopped it in the middle the residual Demonic magic stunted his Physical and Mental growth, because of my aggression towards his parents and the cult, Sebastian has lost the ability to speak and can no longer function without being cared for" Mcree said as Thomas finished treating his blade wound

"Is there a way fix him?" asked Happy

"Believe me if their was a way I would have done so, there is no way to fix him" Mcree said putting his shirt back on

"So what do I call you kids?" Asked Mcree

"I'm Lucy, and this is Natsu, and Happy" Lucy said gesturing to the Dragon Slayer and the Exceed

"It's a P..." Mcree began as he suddenly stood up and began to smell the air as Natsu did the same

 _"Blood!"_ Natsu and Mcree said in Unison

Without missing a beat Mcree run outside grabbing his trench coat, However Mcree didn't like the sight he saw. Wizards all around the perimeter, and they all had the same red symbol on their clothing. A red winged Skull with black tears behind crossed Axes

"Who are these People?" Asked the Celestial Wizard

"Blood Oath The number 1 most wanted Murder Guild, lead by Crimson Killer Von Steiner"

"Mcree...They have Enchantment wizards, what do we do?" Thomas said holding the 5 year old

"Take Sabastian to the panic room and keep him safe" Mcree said as Thomas took hold of the shapeshifting child

"And Thomas" Mcree said earning the attention of the old man

"Don't you dare die on me" Said Mcree as the Blood Oath Wizards began to destroying the enchantment barrier

"Hey Jerkoff" Thomas said causing Mcree to slightly turn his head to look at the caretaker out of the corner of his right eye

"I may be old, but I'm not going to die today, and if I do I'll make sure I take his murderous ass with me" Thomas said smiling as he runs into the house

"Will they be all right?" asked Lucy worry clear within her voice

"I trust Thomas to keep Sabastian safe, can you Kids fight?" asked Mcree as he drew his pistols

"Hell yeah we can, We're Wizards of Fairy Tail after all" Natsu says as his hands ingnite in flames

When the barrier is destroyed, The Blood Oath Wizards charged with their magic flared and weapons drawn, Mcree simply smiled as Lucy Heartfilia held a Gold Key in her hand

"Open Gate Of The Maiden, Virgo" The Celestial Wizard said as a loud bell rang as the Celestial Spirit entered the mortal world

"You summoned me Princess?" Asked the Spirit

"Virgo, I need you to take out these wizards" Ordered Lucy

Virgo charged at the Dark Guild Members causing them pain in one way or another which caught the attention of Mcree

"Looks like your Virgo's new master now" Mcree said as he reloaded his pistols

"You know Virgo?" Asked the Celestial Wizard

"I meet her when her previous owner tried accusing me of a crime I didn't do" Mcree said as he shot several of his oppenents

During Mcree's conversation with the Celestial he failed to notice he was surrounded by the majority of the Dark Wizards

"Looks like I'm going to need more firepower" Mcree says as his guns were enveloped in a crimson red glow


	2. The Blossoming of the Unforgiving Death

**The Blossoming of the Unforgiving Death**

* * *

The glow on Mcree's guns vanished along with his revolvers and replaced with a pair of vertical barreled Shotgun. Pivoting on his left foot Mcree starts to spin as he shoots all the Dark Wizard around him _(Reaper's Death Blossom)_. The Wizards of Fairy Tail fought off the Wizards with minimal effort

"Man these guys are easy I'm not even breaking a sweat" Natsu said causing Mcree's eyes to grow wide

 _The Boy's right..this is way to easy_

Once Mcree and the wizards of Fairy Tail finished the fight with the criminals of Blood Oath, the Gunman still had the nagging feeling in the back of his head

"I Appreciate the back up, but that was why to easy, Blood Oath has _The_ _Most_ skilled Murderers and Killers, and these obviously aren't. Something isn't..." Began Mcree as he stops speaking, his eyes growing wide as his pupils shrink in panic and fear

Mcree, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked towards the entrance to see a hooded figure with the red Blood Oath symbol on his cloth on his clothing wielding a blade dripping blood. The cloaked figure smiled for a split second as a chunk of his head was blown off, dropping to his knees the cloaked figures falls to the ground dead, behind him was a severely injured, gun wielding Thomas who was bleeding profusely. Mere seconds pass and the old man known as Thomas falls to the ground, Mcree was the first to move lifting his friend he began to examine his injuries

"T..Thomas what happened?" asked Mcree

The old man weakly lifted his head

"Se...bastian...Taken" Thomas said

The Fairy Tail wizards look at Mcree not knowing what level of anger he was holding inside

"Save..the..Boy"

"N..No I Need save you" Mcree said as Thomas grabbed hold of the Gunmans collar

Pulling the Gunman closer Thomas began to speak into Mcree's ears before pulling away

"Now...Save...That...Boy" Thomas said letting go of Mcree

"Go...We'll keep him safe" said the Celestial Wizard

"Don't you Dare die on me Old Man" Mcree said running inside

Once Mcree was out of sight Thomas exhaled slowly

"I'm Sorry...you little Bastard...but I won't be able to" Thomas said as he extended his bloodied hand towards the Celestial Wizard

Lucy took the dying mans hand

"Please don't leave me" Pleaded Thomas

"We Won't" Lucy said

"Thank you"

* * *

In the vast forest surrounding Mcree's house, a Dark Wizard with a sword in his right hand and a unconscious child wearing anti-magic cuffs under the other was running away from the House of the Gunman, however he stopped when he felt pain in his left leg causing him to trip and drop the target objective

"You've Destroyed the Enchantment protecting my house" Mcree said hidden amoung the foliage

From the silence of the forest rang another gunshot which pierced the criminals right shoulder

"You've killed the _Only_ man capable of repairing it"

Another gunshot was heard and pierced the wizard's jaw from th the opposite direction causing the wizard to scream in pain

"And Let's not Forget you tried to take the last thing I care about in this world" Mcree said stepping into the light holding his golden Sniper Rifle

The Dark Wizard took hold of his magic blade and used all of his strength to stand, Mcree just stood there with his Golden eye burning with rage

"It's idiotic to use a sword in a gun fight, but don't worry I will make you suffer with _His_ hands" Mcree said removing his coat

Pushing the hair covering his left eye over he reveals a black bolted patch with a red spell seal

 _'No Charge this time'_ sang a voice inside Mcree's head

"Red Domination...RELEASE!" Mcree said as the bolts on his eye patch fly off releasing his immense power causing the wizard in front of him to back away in fear

"Do you Honestly believe what you're feeling is fear, No...By the time I am done you will... **Know...True...FEAR** " roared Mcree

* * *

Hours pass and the old man's breathing was becoming more swallowed by the minute. however He could die just yet

"Hang in there old man" the Dragon Slayer said aggravating Thomas

"I ain't...Dead Yet...Youngen...Not until...I keep...their Promise" Thomas said between breathes

"What Promise?" asked Happy

"I Promised his...Parents...to Keep...their children safe" Thomas said his grip on Lucy's hand weakening

"Then I think it's time you rested now"

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy looked towards Mcree in joy and in fear in his arm was the shapeshifting child but in his other hand held the fear filled head of the Dark Wizard, Dropping the head he approaches his oldest friend

"How are you holding up old man?" Asked Mcree as he place the child next to the dying man

"I'm happy...Knowing the both...of you...are...safe..." Thomas said as he grew the biggest smile that Mcree had ever seen from the man

"Sleep now Uncle Tom...and tell mother and father that their prommise has been Fulfilled" Mcree said in a saddened tone

"Do you...remember what...my Brothers...last words were?" asked Mcree's uncle

Mcree simply nodded knowing full well what he would say

"Live...Free...My...Nephew" Thomas said as his hand slipped from Lucys and left the living world

"Die...Well...Uncle" Mcree said as tears fell from his face

Sabastian was shedding silent tears as her tried to shake Thomas awake, only to break down entirely by crying into Mcree's chest

"3 days" Mcree said

"What?" asked Happy

"It'll take you three 3 days to reach the nearest Train, Head North and return to your home, I need to bury another" Mcree said picking up the body and heading to the back of the house as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy left to return to Fairy Tail

Behind Mcree's home were numerous patchs of upset dirt and Gravestones, amoung the graves stood two which hurt Mcree everytime he saw them

Vul and Ava Kaiser, Mcree's mother and father

Grabbing a shovel he began digging another grave for another member of his fallen family

* * *

 _~Weeks Later~_

Phantom Lord has declared war on Fairy Tail, when the Number 1 guild retaliated their Leader, Master Makarov, had fallen ill from his lose of magic. having returned to thier guild Lucy was hidden within a abandoned warehouse protected by handful of wizards, Unknown to them they were being watched by a creature of black with piercing red eyes. At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, all the wizards were standing outside as they gaze the moving Guild Hall of Phantom Lord, moments later and their gaze shifted to one of fear as the Guild formed a large barrel, It was a Jupiter Cannon aimed right at Fairy Tail and its wizards. Fortunately a wandering wizard saw this and ran right to the Guild as his clothing began to glow before vanishing being replaced with a suit of white and red armor with a red cape, a lance attached to his right arm, and a large white shield in his left. Mere moments before the Jupiter fired he stopped right in front of the armor-clad redheaded wizard

 **Gallant Shield**

The Armor-Clad wizard said as a magic Barrier was placed inbetween himself and the weapon, the blast struck the wizards shield forcing him to slide back inch by inch, cracks began forming on the barrier until Jupiter stops, falling to his knee the wizards exhales from the strain, looking at his shield he noticed a large crack going through it

"Thank you very much stranger, your help is very much appreciated" Said the redheaded wizard known as 'Titania' Erza Scarlet

"My My My It has been quite awhile hasn't it Salamander" the Armored Wizard Said looking at Natsu before removing his helmet

Natsu's eyes grow wide as he remembers the face of the Armor Wizard

"You live quite an exciting life, Don't you Natsu?" Asked The Wizard Known throughout Fiore as

 **GOLDEN EYE MCREE**

* * *

Prologue complete

I'm sorry but I haven't had any inspiration to write in some time. Because I've moved from Nevada to Florida to help my grandmother move and we're kinda in a nasty motel. It was a mess roaches in the microwave(which we threw out) had a massive infestation of eight-legged monstrosities(killed them with fire)(Axe Body spray+Lighter=Dead spiders)

Let's just say we will be leaving this place in better conditions than when we got here

So I hope that you enjoyed reading _Golden Eye Mcree_ and I hope you Follow/Favorite and review.

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	3. Defending Fairy Tail

_Prevoiusly on Golden Eye Mcree_

* * *

 ** _Gallant Shield_**

 _The Armor-Clad wizard said as a magic Barrier was placed inbetween himself and the weapon, the blast struck the wizards shield forcing him to slide back inch by inch, cracks began forming on the barrier until Jupiter stops, falling to his knee the wizards exhales from the strain, looking at his shield he noticed a large crack going through it_

 _"Thank you very much stranger, your help is very much appreciated" Said the redheaded wizard known as 'Titania' Erza Scarlet_

 _"My My My It has been quite awhile hasn't it Salamander" the Armored Wizard Said looking at Natsu before removing his helmet_

 _Natsu's eyes grow wide as he remembers the face of the Armor Wizard_

 _"You live quite an excited life, Don't you Natsu?" Asked The Wizard Known throughout Fiore as_

 _ **GOLDEN EYE MCREE**_

* * *

 **Defending Fairy Tail**

"Mcrow?" Natsu said messing up the name

"My name is Mcree young Salamander"

"What are you doing here?" Asked the flying Exceed

"I was contracted to retrieve a certain blonde wizard by her father" Mcree said as he changes out of his armor and back into his usual attire

"You were hired to kidnap Lucy" The Dragon Slayer said his eyes reading rage

"No I wasn't, I turned him down and had Sabatian to keep an eye on your Celestial Wizard when I entered Magnolia" Mcree said drawing his revolver

The anger in the Dragon Slayers dissipated having heard the gunman. However the wizards look toward the stronghold as the Phantom Lord Guild Master begins to speak

"Makarov has fallen, any chance of victory is slim to none. Surrender Lucy Heartfilia Immediately, You Have No Choice"

The Members of Fairy Tail all spoke against the order given by Jose, meanwhile Mcree was praying that he was right to send Sabastian to protect Lucy alone

"I will not ask again" Jose said through the intercom

"We'd never betray her like that, You'd have to kill us first" Erza said with vallor on her words

"Grrr If death is what you want I'll give you a second helping of Jupiter, you've got 15 min..."

There was a gunshot followed by a resounding shockwave that silenced the Phantom Lords monologue, the Phantom Lords intercom speaker was blown to bits by a bullet which was fired from the group of wizards below. the Members of Fairy Tail all Look at the Culprit, it came from the Wizard Mcree who was wielding a massive golden Sniper Rifle which had steam forming from its barrel. Moments pass and thousands upon thousands of black phantoms came forth from the guild hall and began descending of Fairy Tail

"They're buying time so Jupiter can fire again" Mcree says shooting the apparitions

"And I don't think my shield could block another blast of that caliber" Mcree said reloading

"Natsu!" Erza said in a stern voice

"On It" Natsu said as Happy grabbed hold of the Dragon Slayer and flies into the barrel to destroy the Lacrama powering the Jupiter Cannon

* * *

Having flown down the barrel of the Jupiter Cannon, Natsu had finally seen the source of the cannons power, Happy being the more brainy of the two explained that his Dragon Slayer partner needed to destroy the large Lacrama. However Natsu and Happy were confronted by a black and white haired Wizard wearing red and orange clothing guarding the Lacrama, The Dragon Slayer immediately attacked the guard with a fiery fist only to be struck by his own attack

 _10 Minutes Until Jupiter Fires_

* * *

There was no end of them, these shade apparitions would simply respawn moments after death, out of the corner of my eye I see a black shade approaching a ring magic user _(Loke)_ , without hesitation I open fire destroying the shade

"Thanks man" said the Ring User

 _Natsu hurry up in there, 9 minutes left_

* * *

"Move it man, I've got a cannon to demolish" Natsu said standing his ground in front of the Phantom Lord Wizard

"All we have to do is shatter the giant Lacrama and it won't be able to fire anymore" The Exceed said flying next to the Dragon Slayer

"You can certainly try, but I won't let you" The wizard said as the hand behind the Lacrama moved

 _7 Minutes Until Jupiter Fires_

"I'm Running Out of Time Shut up and Let Me Do My Thing" Yelled Natsu as his hand was set ablaze

Natsu charged the wizard again only to be met with the same result of attacking himself with his own magic, the flying cat flew over to his friend to check to see he was okay, which soon turned to panic as Natsu charged again, and once again his magic would respond to him, giving his oppenent the chance to kick the Dragon Slayer away from the Lacrama

 _6 Minutes Until Jupiter Fires_

"I am Totomaru, and I have complete control over the element of fire"

"Wait...I bet your one of whatchamacallit 5 guys aren't cha" Natsu said getting corrected by Happy

"Yes and any form of fire is my plaything to do with as I please" the Fire Mage said with pride

"You've got to be kidding me" Natsu said in disbelief

"It doesn't matter if it's natural or magic all fire will yield itself to my command alone"

"Hate to break it to ya, but you ain't controlling mine" The Dragon Slayer said taking a fighting stance

"This isn't going to end well for you, my dear fire wizard" Totomaru said as four Lacrama Spheres begin charging magic into the larger one

 _5 Minutes Until Jupiter Fires_

"Natsu you have to hurry, Jupiter is about to fire" Happy yelled fear gripping his voice

"Yeah I Know" Natsu said irritated

"It's Too Late" the Fire Mage Said as a red spell appears in front of him

 **Blue Fire**

Totomaru's attack lands a hit on Natsu but does no damage as the Dragon Slayer began consuming the azure flames

"Woah that was cold going down" Natsu said in amazement

"Never tasted fire like that before" Said Natsu wiping his mouth

"So It's you, Fairy Tails Dragon Slayer, Well this isn't going to work out well for either of us, is it?" Asked the Fire user, confusing the Dragon Slayer

"Because we're both impervious to fire magic" Totomaru said Matter-of-factly

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T EVEN LANDED A SINGLE HIT" Yelled The Dragon Slayer

"Give it your best shot, it won't change a thing" the Fire Wizard said crossing his arms

"We'll see about that" Natsu said slamming his fists together

 **Fire Dragon...**

"I told as the element of fire I can control any flam..

 **Spit**

Totomaru just stood there with a dumbfounded look from the pure stupity of that move which in turn caused the Dragon Slayer to laugh

 _2 Minutes Until Jupiter Fires_

"That was a dumb move, do think this is a game" The Fire Wizard said firing another spell

 **Orange Fire**

"Ha, You call that a attack, I while I call that my dinner" Natsu says Consuming the fire only to have a look of utter disgust plastered on his face

In truth the Orange Fire was the worst thing that Natsu had ever eaten, it was even worse than Winged Fish

 _1 Minute Until Jupiter Fires_

Regaining the sense of importance of the situation Natsu charges the fire mage without the use of his magic, throwing kicks and punches at the fire only to miss every single time, Totomaru combated this by drawing his katana and attacking the Dragon Slayer only to have it kick out of his hand and into the giant Lacrama.

"You think you're so smooth, a little ding like that won't destroy a gaint Lacrama" Said the Fire Wizard

"Maybe not but now your swordless, Which means I've got the upper hand" Natsu says swing at Totomaru with fists of fire

"How many times do I have to tell you that won't work" Totmaru says forcing Natsu to punch himself again

Unfortunately the flame output was expanded and managed to mildly injure the Fire Wizard of the Element 4

 _How'd he do that? he expanded the range of his fire powers so it would hit me_ said Totomaru within his mind

 _20 Seconds Until Jupiter Fires_

As the clock ticks away the flames in Natsu's hands only grow bigger and bigger

"Think you're gonna blast me again, Not gonna happen I'll keep my distance and control your flames from here" The Fire Wizard says taking control of Natsu's fire only to be met with Failure

"What the? I can't get it to move it won't even budge" Totmaru says in disbelief

all the while Natsu's magical flames continue to grow

 _He's blocking my control, How'd he figure out how to do that? in the middle of a fight_ Thought the Fire Mage

"THIS IS _MY_ FIRE AND I WON'T LET YOU MESS WITH IT" yelled Natsu who threw the raging flames at the Fire Wizard who easily dodges it

"Ha your attacks are no good if you cant hit your target" Totomaru said grinning

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

Natsu's flame directly strikes the katana that had pierced the Lacrama

"Who said you were my target" Natsu says as the Lacrama cracks before blowing destroying the cannon

* * *

Fairy Tail was celebrating, the Jupiter Cannon was nomore. Unfortunately the Stronghold began shifting Turning into a Giant. But that wasn't the worst of it, the Phantom Lord Giant began drawing something, the other wizard notice it as well, but only two wizard knew exactly what spell it was

"Abyss Break" Mcree said reloading his guns

"What!" yelled a long green haired women said holding two magic tommy guns

"It's Forbidden Magic, and with it being that size it _will_ destroy the entire town" Mcree said Re-Quiping his revolver to his shotguns

"Do you have anything you could use to destroy it" asked Bisca Mulan

"The only thing I can think of is Judgment and Punishment. It could absorb the spell and send it back, but it would destroy both my weapons and my arms" Mcree said shooting the shades

"So basically if Natsu, Gray, and Elfman don't destroy the power source.." Began Bisca

"We're Fucked" Mcree Said plainly

An Hour passes and a Wood-Make named Laki took notice that the spell was taking longer to complete. Across the battlefield Mcree was having a very bad nagging feeling in the back of his head, Apparently Erza had the same feeling as she charged up into the giant. Barely half an hour later and the Abyss Break Spell which was nearing completion vanished like dust in the wind, however Mcree could not shake the nagging feeling until a large chunk of the Giant was blown of in a blaze of fire. Mcree seeing the fire Immediately recognizes it as the flames of Fairy Tails Dragon Slayer Re-Quiping to his Sniper Rifle, He took aim only for his eyes to grow wide, dropping his weapon Mcree rans towards to fallen Giant as his clothing glowed red before being replaced by a Blue and Black suit of armor, Mcree Vanished in a blur blue and black, Curious Bisca lifted the rifle with the help of Alzack(Too heavy), through the scope Bisca saw Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia, and Happy, but the thing that caught the most attention was the injured 5 year old child in Lucy's arms

 _~Moments Earliar~_

Inside the Fairy Tail Safehouse, two wizards were on the ground unconscious while The Celestial Wizard, Lucy Heartfilia stood behind a injured Reedus facing three Phantom Lord Wizards all the while drawing on his large body

"Lucy..run while you stil can" Pleaded Reedus as he finished the drawing of three Vulcans

"And Leave you...I'll stay here and fight" Said Lucy refusing to leave the Picto Wizard

"Please.. forthe sake of the Guild" Reedus said calling forth his magic

 **Picto Magic: Roar of Silver**

From Picto Mage's painted body came three Vulcans who attacked the Phantom Lord Wizards only to have it reflected back by **Mirror Magic**. Having been injured by his own attack The Iron Dragon Slayer struck the fat man as Lucy Heartfilia began to flee, had the two Phantom Lord Wizards not been laughing at the girls pain they would have noticed the crimson glow behind then before it was too late. Towering over them was a pearl white stone golem who's shoulders and head resembled a castle tower _(top of head and shoulder resembles the rook piece in chess)_ , lifting its arms the stone golem interlocks its fingers and slams its massive arms into the two laughing wizards. The Iron Dragon Slayer turns to see a massive dust cloud, from the dust cloud come the unconscious forms of his 'Comrades', Gajeel Redfox just smiled at the creature

"It looks like your fat friend left a little trap" the Dragon Slayer said as he thrust a Iron pillar at the stone Golem

The Stone Golem is struck by Gajeel's pillar and falls to the ground.

"Your Fairy Pal and his magic is absolutely patheti..." Began Gajeel as he was hit by a white spiked bull

Gajeel was thrown into a pile of crates which kicked up dust, from the dust walked out a angered Dragon Slayer

 **Iron Dragon Club**

Gajeel Thrusts his fist at the white bull which turns into his signature iron pillar only to have the creature vanish in a flash of light, a slpit second passes and another creature appears looking like and oversized black beetle which takes a large bite out of Gajeel's iron forcing the Dragon Slayer to pull back the pillar, deciding to put an end to the creature Gajeel uses another Dragon Slayer spell within his arsenal

 **Iron Dragon Sword**

From Gajeels right arm comes a black iron sword which can cut anything to shred, the serrated edges on the Dragon Slayers sword began moving at high speeds as Black Steel Gajeel swung his blade in a horizontal arc. The Dragon Slayer was temporarily blinded by a flash of bright light, but continued his attack nontheless however his eyes grew wide at what he saw, Standing before the Dragon Slayer was Gajeel Redfox who was blocking the Iron Dragon's sword with a pillar made of the same iron

"What the Hell" Gajeel said as he was sent flying by a iron club from his opponents other hand

"S..Sabastian?" Ask Lucy

Without hesitation the shapeshifting child hugged the Celestial Wizard with a massive smile on his face before facing the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel Redfox was angrier than he had ever been, despite all his anger the real Dragon Slayer smiled a vile grin

 **Sound Blast: Howling**

A massive and loud soundwave struck the shapshifter as he held his ears and silently screamed in pain, which the Dragon Slayer took advantage of by attacking the child

 **Iron Dragon...Roar**

Shards of metal and iron blasted across the body of the shapeshifter leaving cuts and nick which were shortly bleeding, acting quickly Sabastian fires a Iron Club at the Dragon Slayer only to have a group of mirror appear between them causing his own attack attack the shapeshifter, having no more strength Sabastain falls to his knees before hitting the ground and returning to normal

"It's just a kid" Said the Mirror Magic User

"Kinda sad you were having trouble with a little twerp like this Gajeel" The Sound Wizard said earning the Dargon Slayers anger

Gajeel walk up to the child and places his foot over Sabastian's head and begins to put pressure on the shapeshifters skull

"Keep talking and you'll be next" Gajeel said before being pushed out of the way by the Celestial Wizard

"Don't you dare touch him" Lucy said protecting the unconscious child

Gajeel Raises his fist and brings it across Lucy's face knocking her out Immediately

 _The Master might want to see this, someone able to shapeshift into anyone and use their magic. Master Jose might have a use for this child_ Gajeel said within his mind as he picked up the Celestial Wizard in one arm and the child in the other

 _~Out_ _side~_

Having finally arrived at the safehouse the Magic Ring User Loke witnesses Gajeel Redfox Exiting the building with Lucy and a small child, without hestiation Loke charges the Iron Dragon Slayer which Gajeel dodges

"That's one hell of a way to say hello" Gajeel says being ignore by the Ring User

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Lucy and a Child" Loke said in a serious tone

"If you don't let them go right now you'll be sorry" the Ring User says glarring daggers at the Dragon Slayer

"That is...If you live to see tomorrow"

"Oh..Really" Gajeel says dropping Lucy and the child "Well I like a good challenge"

"So Let's dance _Fairy_ " Gajeel says striking Loke with an Iron Club only to hit nothing

Glancing upward Gajeel see the Ring User activating light magic which was easy to block and dodge

 _'What's up with this guy? something about him seems different, he's not some ordinary holder-type wizard chump'_

"So just who are you anyway?, and why don't you smell right?" asked Gajeel

"I don't know waht you mean I never got any complaints from the ladies" Loke said as he suddenly began to weaken

 _NO! Not Now_

Seeing Loke's moment of weakness, Gajeel strikes him down into the safehouse. The Two Phantom Wizards see Gajeel through the new hole holding their taget and the child

"Guess I was wrong, you weren't much of a challenge after all, hey I'm hauling Blondie and the twerp back to the boss, youtwo take care of loverboy" Gajeel says leaving toward the Phantom Giant

"No..Let them go" Loke said weakly

 **Sound Blast: Disturb**

A powerful sound speel tore through the Ring User as he howled in pain, Loke tried his best to stay upright buthis strength was fading fast

 **Mirror Magic: Kaleidoscope**

The Ring User Loke was locked inside a reflective prison showing him nothing but his own reflection

"It's a good thing you like looking at your own pathetic face, cause it's the only thing you're going to see for awhile

 _~Phantom Lord Gaint Control Room~_

"I don't believe it, my strongest wizards, the Element 4, were completely by that worthless Fairy Tail Scum" Master Jose said with Disgust clearin his voice

"Guess that makes them even worse than scum" Gajeel said entering the room with Lucy and Sabastian in tow

"Gajeel? so you've return barring a gift have you?" Asked the Phantom Lord Master

"Yeah..I pick you up a little something while I was out" The Iron Dragon Slayer said dropping both bodys

"Oh very impressive my boy, how were you able to track her down so quickly?" asked Jose

"You should never underestimate the nose of a Dragon Slayer" Gajeel says tapping his nose

"She is alive right? without a pulse she's worthless to us"

"Hmm...now that you mention it this kid got in the way and I took all my anger out on her, Let's see" Gajeel says kicking Lucy into the wall leaving a small cracked crater earning a grunted scream of pain followed by coughing

"Yep She's still alive and kicking" Gajeel says smiling at her pain

"Excellent work Gajeel, now what about the child?" Asked the Phantom Lord Master

"This thing got in the way by turning into a Stone Golem, A White Spiked Bull, A large Metal-Eating Beetle, and ME" Gajeel Said intriguing his master

"This child transformed into _You_?" Asked Jose

"He was also able to use my magic" Explained The Dragon Slayer

"Well Well Well, Once we Displace the fairy scum then we use this childs magic properly" Jose says as he turns on the Guildhall intercom

Jose begins telling the member of Fairy Tail how he has what he came for, leaving only one thing left to do. Wipe Out Fairy Tail Once and For All

"Keep an eye on the girl, there are still some pests scuttling around my guildhall" Master Jose says walking out of the room to confront the Fairy Tail Wizards within the Giant

* * *

WOOOO...Longest chapter EVER! a Whomping 3500+words I'm actually proud of myself

ok so Mcree's Magic Isn't Re-Quip: The Gunner because some people have PM'd me asking if that was his magic. it is a Oc magic I created called Re-Quip: The Guardian. it is similar to Erza's but completely different. What's the Difference? well Erza's Re-Quip: The Knight Utilizes Armor and bladed weapons. where is Mcree's Re-Quip: The Guardian Utilizes Armor and Armor weapons, such as lances, shields, gaunlets, Etc...Mcree Doen't use swords Ever...he hates them...for reasons which will be explained.

oh and **Mystical Raven** , I have noticed that your Entangled fanfiction has been updated but I have had a full plateat the moment but I will read it before I turn in for the night

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


	4. Fury of The Gaurdian

**Fury of The Guardian**

* * *

Inside the Phantom Giant, Erza is found by Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane. They compliment her on her victory over Aria, but their celebration is cut short by an ominous presence. Jose, The Phantom Lord Guild Master has entered the room, and his Magic Presence being one of pure evil. He engages them in battle and quickly disposes of the guys and Mirajane. Erza fights back, even in her weakened state. Jose is impressed, Even with the darks spells he'd been hitting her with she shouldn't even be standing, but Erza says that it is her friends who strengthen her heart. From her statement, Jose expresses delight in the fact that he will destroy her. As Jose began to fire his magic, he was forced into one of the stone pillars. None of the Fairy Tail wizards saw exactly what hit Master Jose the only thing anyone saw was a blur of blue and black, as the Phantom Lord Master pulled himself up the blur returned and sent him flying into the leftmost wall before heading right towards him and pulling him into the stairway banister. The Blur did stop but only the lower half was visible as the upper half was delivering punch after punch on Master Jose, Unfortunately Master Jose had fired a blast of his Shade Magic into the figure's chest, launching him into the air and knocking him into the Phantom Lord banner revealing a figure in black and blue armor. the Armored figure slid down pulling the visor of his helmet back showing it to be the lone gunman, Mcree

"Ah...if it isn't the little meddler who stopped Jupiter, you're looking awfully weak to be fighting someone of my level" Jose said mockingly

"Where...is...he...?" asked Mcree through heavy breathes

"I'm afraid I don't know who.." Jose began but was interrupted by the Gunman

"The boy..the child your lamp dog brought with Lucy" Mcree said lowering his visor

"Sorry but there is no need to concern yourself with him anymore, I've got special plans for that one" Jose said which angered Mcree

" _Like Hell, I've protected that child for fifteen years from wizards like you, and it'll be a cold day in hell before I Ever let someone like you take him away"_ Mcree said running at such a speed he left a blurred trail going straight for Jose

* * *

Meanwhile, Gajeel is picking on a defenseless Sebastian who Lucy uses her body to protect. He is scolded by his allies for this, but he states he is bored. Lucy then gets up and belittles Phantom Lord and Gajeel. This makes the Iron Dragon Slayer mad, and he hits her again. Lucy challenges Gajeel by telling him to kill her, and to make it more inviting, says that her Guild will chase him for eternity. Gajeel takes a liking to this plan, and charges in, aiming to kill her. It is Natsu, who comes erupting from the floor, who stops him and saves Lucy and the child. The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord engage in battle.

"Well I guess you _can_ catch a Salamander if you use the right bait" Gajeel said laughing

"I'm not like you phantom creeps...I watch out for my friends I won't let you lay a hand on her" replied Natsu

"Natsu" Lucy says holding Sebastian in her arms seeing the determination in Natsu's eyes

"Stay back, this is gonna get ugly" Natsu said keeping his gaze on his opponent

Gajeel strikes first launch an Iron Piller from his arm only to be caught by Natsu's flaming hands and tossed into the wall closest to Gajeel's "allies". Natsu Assaults Gajeel with a flurry of flaming punches which were blocked by Iron Dragon Slayer's magic, Happy and Lucy who had held Sebastian both comment on Natsu Dragneel's anger, and say that they have never seen him in that state. He is furious by what Gajeel did to Lucy, so he attacks. At first, the battle is hand-to-hand, but Gajeel soon uses his sword. Natsu evades it, and Gajeel turns his body into iron. He calls it Iron Dragon's Scales. His punch is formidable, as it bruises Natsu's hand. Natsu is at odds, and every time he tries to hit him, he ends up hurting himself. Natsu uses his Dragon Roar at the same time Gajeel does, and the result is a big explosion. Natsu is severely wounded, but so is Gajeel. A big crack appears on his metal scaled face. Natsu is fed up. He wants Gajeel to stop feeling him out, so they both become serious. Outside, all the Shade Troopers combine into a big ball of Darkness. Said ball is destroying the guild headquarters, and everyone is powerless to stop it. Meanwhile, the battle of the Dragons rages on, and both seem to be on par. The result is more destruction, and Gajeel plays dirty by eating some iron after they crash. This replenishes his strength, while Natsu is debilitated. Lucy has to find a way for him to eat, and her only option is to call Sagittarius, the one key she has left, and hope he can produce fire in any way. From the Spirit World comes, wearing a horse suit, and Lucy is delighted. She asks if he can shoot fire, but Sagittarius answers that he can't, with that Sagittarius returns to the Spirit World. Natsu is then left powerless before Gajeel, who forces him to see his guild being destroyed. Natsu remembers the first time he came into the guild and Makarov's explanation of the guild name. He then remembers the first time he met Gray and their very first fight. Natsu also recalls the first time Erza beat him and her explanation on the guild's relationships. It is followed by memories of Lisanna and the time Erza forced him to learn how to read. Natsu also remembers the time he found Happy's egg, Lisanna's idea, and Happy's birth. He remembers the day Lisanna left and never came back, her tomb, and lastly, the day he met Lucy, who would be one of his best friends. All the pain and suffering of the last few days flash before him, and he sees the building he thought of as his home become reduced to ruins. He gets up, and walks towards Gajeel. Gajeel beats him down, and Happy cries that once he eats flames he will be able to fight. Looking down Lucy sees Sabastian regain consciousness

"Sabastian, can you turn into something that breaths fire?" Asked the Celestial Wizard

Sabastian looked at Lucy before nodding as his body began to glow, setting him down Lucy saw Sebastion turn into a large red lizard, which confused the Celestial Wizard until the Lizard exhaled a small ember, Sebastian had turned into a Salamander

"Good, now breathe fire at Natsu" Lucy said as Sebastian nodded

Fixing his gaze to the losing Fire Dragon, the Salamander exhaled a huge torrent of flames which made Natsu smile as he consumed the fire

"Woah..these are the best flames I've tasted so far, thanks Lucy" Natsu said

Feeding on the flames, Natsu's energy and power is replenished, Gajeel shoots his Iron Dragon's Roar, but Natsu stops it with his bare hands. Natsu approaches Gajeel furiously, stating that picking a fight with Fairy Tail was the wrong thing to do.

* * *

Back at the fight with Master Jose, Mcree and Erza are holding on by sheer willpower, both of their Magic is severely depleted. Jose expresses his jealousy towards Makarov, for the fact that he has Erza and for his strong guild, and the fact that someone as exceptional as Mcree aligns himself with fairy scum and wants to destroy everything and everyone for Makarov to feel despair when he wakes up. Master Jose then words his jealousy of Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Erza, and also Lucy Heartfilia, whose family had money. He binds Mcree and Erza with his Shades and shocks them with electricity. Mcree then says that he is a pitiful excuse for a wizard and tells him that he will anything less than the lowerest scum of Fiore. This leaves Jose a bit disappointed, but nevertheless, he tells the Re-Quip Wizards that he was planning to get the Heartfilia fortune by kidnapping Lucy and use the child's magic to steal money and spells from the magic council. The war was never triggered by Lucy nor her father, but by Jose's own jealousy. He gets ready to finish Wizards, but not before showing their pitiful forms to the rest of Fairy Tail. Fearing she will become a liability to the Guild, Erza moves one of her swords toward her back, ready to finish herself. Her actions are halted by a healing aura, one that dissipates Jose's Shades and the sky's clouds. Makarov enters the fight in his fullest glory. He and Jose get ready for their final battle, which would cause a cataclysm. Makarov doesn't care as long as it is for his guild's sake.

"You two need to get the others and leave..Now" Ordered Makarov

Erza helps the others as she began to leave but Mcree stays behind, he still needed to find Sebastian

"You must forgive my disrespect, but since I'm not apart of your guild I must refuse, I still need to find my son" Mcree said running past the Fairy Tail Guild Master in a burst of speed before falling to his knees from exhaustion in the halls as his armor disappeared in a flash of light revealing his usual attire

"Damn activating Gallant Shield and overusing Axcel Armor really drained me" Mcree said drawing his revolver

Picking himself Mcree began making his way through the halls of the Phantom Giant

 _'You need help, your severely low on magic'_ rang a voice only Mcree could hear

"I may not be able to use my armor, but I still have my guns" Mcree said as he did his best to ignore the voice

"Hey up ahead, get that fairy fly" yelled a group of Phantom Wizards

Without hesitation Mcree spun around drawing his remaining revolver he opened fire on the group of wizards, exhaling he leans against the wall

"I'm getting too old for this shit" lamented the gunner

Reloading his weapons, Mcree made his way through the Phantom Giant until he found the room that held the Dragon Slayers, Lucy and the Shapeshifting child, Mcree immediately holstered his guns as he saw Sebastian jumping from the Girls arms and into his

"Thank god...I...I'm glad I didn't lose you too" Mcree said tightening his grip on the child

"Mcree?" Lucy asked as she approached the Gunman

Mcree looked between Sebastian and the Celestial Wizard seeing Lucy had more injuries than the shapeshifter

"Did..Did you protect him?" Asked the Re-Quip Mage

"Yes, I had to use my own body to protect him, cause I know how much you care about him" Replied Lucy

Without missing a beat Mcree threw a large stack of bills at the girl much to her surprise

"This...This...This...This is 20 thousand Jewels...But...But Why?" Asked the Celestial Wizard

"Because this child means more to me than all the money in the world" Mcree said with a serious look in his golden artificial eye

"We need to go, your master is fighting Jose, Cat grab Lucy while I get Salamander" Mcree said as picked up Sebastian and Natsu before jumping out of the Giant and landing in the water

Mcree, Sebastian, and Natsu swam to shore, once on the land Mcree saw Bisca and Alzack next to his rifle. Making his way to the gunners he positions his right foot under the gun before kicking it up and catching it in his hand with no issue, which shocked Bisca and Alzack

"How the hell are you able to lift that?" Asked Alzack

"What? It's only a 300lb rifle, and this one is one of my lighter weapons" Mcree said innocently leaving the gunners dumbfounded

Mcree could help but smile as he looked up at the Giant to see Jose and Makarov fighting each other, lifting the rifle he took only for the gunners to lower the barrel

"This is the masters' fight" Bisca said

"Very well, I can understand a battle of honor" Mcree said sending his weapon away

Jose's and Makarov's battled continued for minutes until Makarov ended with Fairy Tail's ultimate Weapon Fairy Law, A spell created by the founder that targets only the people the caster deems their enemy with left Jose a pale white skinny shell of a man, which amazed the Re-Quip wizard

"Wow, such a powerful spell" Mcree said before grinning massively

"And now, I have it as well" The Gunner said laughing lightly

* * *

Wow sorry it's been awhile with this one, but I kinda lost interest for a bit, so I rewatched the first season and got back into the spirit of things

Next chapter Mcree and Sebastian join Fairy Tail

 **Team Golden Bullet**

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

 **What Fun Is There In Making Sense**


End file.
